Individuals may be subject to being prescribed or otherwise taking a variety of medications and supplements. These “medicaments” may each have unique requirements especially regarding the type, concentration, amount, and dosing schedule. A user that is consuming these medicaments is usually required to maintain their own dosing schedule either with the assistance of separator containers or on their own ability.
As such, various services have become available to users that take a variety of medications or supplements. These services are designed to identify the type and quantity of medicaments, sort the medicaments, and individually package medicaments in a dispensing container subject to the dosing schedules of the individual. One such service is provided by ExactCare Pharmacy of Valley View, Ohio.
ExactCare Pharmacy provides a service that organizes medicaments into individualized packages convenience for a user. The medicaments are organized by quantity, amount, and dosing schedule and arranged in a dispensing container. However, as this service has become more desirable, the provider is required to increase the amount and number of dispensing containers produced. The scalability of increased production may be subject to variables, which if mismanaged, may cause delays due to the nature of quickly organizing a variety of medicaments, script validations, changes in patient orders, non-routine requests, refill authorizations, and a variety of other elements that may be considered to properly execute a high volume medicament packaging service.
Inefficiencies are undesirable from a productivity perspective. Therefore, there is a need for a method and system that is configured to optimize the production of sorting and packaging medicaments into dispensing containers to produce a high volume of individually customizable dispensing packages.